


Beauty and the Beast of Vestra

by Scoiabuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, fe3h - Freeform, fire emblem: fuukasetsugetsu, fire emblem: three houses - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoiabuns/pseuds/Scoiabuns
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir seeks out an end to the curse that has fallen upon the Adrestian Empire and his young siblings, only to find himself a permanent guest of the beast of the fabled house Vestra.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Of Curses and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> hey whattup i don't know what i'm doing at any given moment and i was going for a fairytale-ish way of writing anyways check this shit out

Ferdinand's father, the Duke Aegir, had stumbled his way into power, seizing it from the Emperor of Adrestia in a series of fortunate and strategic smear campaigns, political shufflings, and sudden deaths. In a flurry, the young Ferdinand had gone from a low noble in a far flung province to the eldest son of the Prime Minister. At the age of 10, the change had been swift and sudden, and yet seeing his father carrying the weight of such control of the state had spurned him to begin readying himself for the eventuality that he, too, would bear this responsibility. It was only as he grew older that he began to see the cracks in his father's noble facade. The peoples' pleas would be heard in the order of how much coin they could present; the duplicity of his father's regal words that hid the promise of betrayal; the greed for opulence and the lust to show all who truly ran the empire. 

Around Ferdinand's 18th birthday, crops started to fail and storms decimated shipping fleets yet still the ministers carried on with their usual debauchery. By Ferdinand's 23rd birthday, the people of Adrestia were starving and destitute. Any uprising was quickly and bloodily quelled by the grossly oversized military. All Ferdinand could do was sit by and watch as those who had all the power to change the suffering of the people did nothing.

Ferdinand saw the depths of Duke Aegir's conceit when his youngest sibling, Grizella, fell ill. What had started as an uncomely cough had soon turned into a fever that kept her bedridden. The cough turned into a pghlemy wheeze that shook her entire body. The hale and rosy cheeked girl who had once chased Ferdinand with sticks insisting he teach her to be a knight, became pale; her tightly wrung auburn curls damp with sweat with the effort of breathing. Ferdinand had stayed by her bedside as long as he could, despite the warnings from court doctors that the mysterious illness could be contagious. Then the illness fell on the second youngest, Filomena, and one night after attending to her bedside until she fell asleep, Ferdinand had passed by his father's private office and heard a dreadful voice.

"You have what you desired Duke; power and riches. Indeed, I have given you nearly all of Adrestia. Now you must make good on your end of this bargain."

Ferdinand peeked through the keyhole to see his father facing a lit fireplace, and above the fireplace, an impossibly tall shadow loomed over the room. Duke Aegir had a sneer on his face, 

"Indeed I do, and I no longer have no use for you, devil. You are free to go."

"You may command the Empire, Aegir, but you do not command me. I have done this service for you, and you must return such a service to me, lest your desires turn to ash."

The duke laughed, "crops will grow again, ships rebuilt, and peasantry will survive such as rodents and roaches do."

"And of your children, Duke?" The shadow spat the last word.

"What of them?"

The shadow growled. "Are you not afraid for your progeny? That I might take them one by one? Who then shall take your seat when you are gone?"

"Then perhaps my power and riches will die with me, just as it did with you, Vestra," the duke barked at the shadow. With that, the shadow let out a deep and sinister laugh, and faded into the darkness.  
That very same night, Ferdinand had quietly kissed each of his sleeping siblings goodbye, saddled his fastest horse, and rode through mountain passes and thick, impenetrable forests to the fabled and forbidden house of Vestra.

Now, before the rusted, cruel gates, Ferdinand shivered despite his wool travel cloak. Leafless and gnarled vines wove their way through the iron pickets, which ended in sharp points that reached high into the grey winter sky. Beyond it Ferdinand could make out a long hall of overgrown hedges that disappeared into mist.

 _This is no palace. It is a prison._ Ferdinand thought to himself, and he shuddered to think of what manner of creatures it housed.

He dismounted and carefully pushed at the gates. To his surprise, the gates creaked open at the lightest touch as though by invisible keepers. A fell wind blew from within the manse, blowing back Ferdinand's long auburn hair and cloak, and as though sensing the cursed magic, his horse reared up with a scream, nearly knocking him over. Before he could get the reigns back, the horse had bolted and run off back through the woods from which they came. Ferdinand drew his sword and crept cautiously forward into the mist.  
Long ago, the Vestras had been a royal family of a long and forgotten empire, and while their downfall had been shrouded in mystery, rumors spoke of dark magic which had backfired on them. At least, this is what the fairytale books of Ferdinand's childhood had written, for there seemed to be no official record of the Vestras beyond some records of their holdings- now rough and undesireable land. However the mention of their name and his father's conversation with the horrid shadow left Ferdinand with the conclusions that the Vestras somehow yet lived and carried on their terrible machinations.

The misty hedgegrove emptied into a wide courtyard, and Ferdinand let out a gasp. The mist cleared to a garden of brightly colored flowers and manicured hedges leading to an old, burbling fountain, which depicted a beautiful young woman with two eagles flying from her outstretched hands. Beyond the fountain loomed the Vestra manse, which laid as an eyesore matching the outer gates amongst the beauty of the courtyard. Ferdinand found himself swathed in the scent of sweet and musky flowers he could not name.  
Ferdinand felt himself pushed by another wind, this time at his back, soft and warm, pushing him to the manse. Once again, the dark and heavy doors open at his slightest touch. It opened into large entryway, with a hallway on either side, and a large staircase splitting into two and widing up the left and right sides of the manse. Inbetween them a tall, dusty window let in a sliver of grey light.

"Vestra! Come out! I am Ferdinand von Aegir, and I demand that you release your hold upon my family!" Ferdinand readied his sword in the dark entryway, awaiting devious magics and the fell shadow. For a moment the air was still, and then the doors swung shut behind him with a loud boom plunging him into darkness save for the light of the window.

"The oldest Aegir heir? Are you here to slay me?" The voice of the dark shadow seemed to come from all directions. Ferdinand looked around anxiously for a sign of his opponent.

"If you will not release my people and my sisters, then you leave me no choice but to cut you down!" Ferdinand shouted into the dark. The shadow laughed.

"You are more than welcome to try." 

And out of the darkness stepped a tall man clad all in black. As Ferdinand's eyes adjusted he realized the man was not only clad in black, but he was not truly a man at all. Two curved horns protruded from his head, his legs bent like a dog and ended in claws, and when he raised a hand to conjure a ball of fire, his fingers were long and clawed, and lined with black veins. Ferdinand realized, too, that he was not clad at all save for a tattered cloak and trousers. His body was wrapped in coarse black fur. The light of the fire reflected yellow eyes with pupils like a snake.

With a yell, Ferdinand charged forward at the beast, and plunged his sword deep into it's chest. He felt it pierce through the monster's back, and he did not stop charging until the hilt came up to the monster's breast. A rumble emanated from within the beast, and Ferdinand realized with dread that it was laughing. He jumped back, releasing his sword, and watched the beast right itself, laughing while skewered on Ferdinand's sword. It grabbed the hilt, and with a grunt, pulled the sword back out, and threw it to the floor. Ferdinand stood stunned, staring at his bloodless sword.

"If you are finished then perhaps you would like to rest after your journey, Aegir pup?" The beast grinned and with a wave of the flame in his hand, the entryway lit up, and Ferdinand could clearly see that the manse had once been a place of splendor, but he had no time to waste. 

"I- I will do what you want, but first, please release your curse on Grizella and Filomena, and the others you have aflicted." Ferdinand did not wish to humble himself before the vile thing before him, but he got down on his knees and bowed his head, for his pride was a small price to pay for his family and kingdom.

The beast chuckled and walked down one of the hallways. "It lifted as soon as you stepped over the threshold. Now come."  
Puzzled, Ferdinand looked up at the beast. 

"What do you mean? Do you not wish for something in return, like you wanted from my father?" At that the beast laughed loud and turned to look at Ferdinand.

"Fourteen years ago, your delightful father came to my manse in the hopes of finding a magical artifact that would make him powerful. I caught him stealing from me, and in exchange for the artifact and his life he offered me something else in return. He never made good on his end of the bargain until now."

Ferdinand could feel himself tense. He already the knew the answer to his question, "I do not think I understand."

The beast's horrible smile revealed pointed teeth, "In exchange for power he offered me his firstborn, Ferdinand von Aegir. And you have delivered yourself to me."

Ferdinand had expected to become a servant or perhaps a meal to the Vestra beast. Instead, he was given a guest suite to call his own chambers. Gold filigrees dappled the fireplace and the many sconces, shedding enough light to reach the vaulted ceiling, from which hung an iron chandelier decorated with precious stones. Rich red velvet trimmed with gold hung from a tall, plush canopy bed. Ferdinand ran a curious hand across the matching velvet cover, which he guessed had not been touched in hundreds of years, and found it strangely warm. The monster bid him open the heavy wardrobe, which he did hesitantly, and was met with an array of handsome doublets and cloaks, trousers and hose, all made of finely woven materials and embroidered, tooled and brocaded with the finest precision.

"What if they don't fit?" He felt silly to ask in the face of a magical being. It chuckled at him.

"I believe you will find them all perfectly tailored. You may also explore around the manse if you wish. No door will be closed to you. If you desire food or clothing or riches, you need only will it, and the magic within these walls will grant it. However I have two stipulations you must never break, lest you return your family to ruin.

"First, you must never leave the grounds of this house, for doing so you break the promise your father made again. Second, there is a garden behind the manse, and within that garden is the Inner Sanctum. You must never go near it."

Ferdinand felt the weight of his sacrifice- to live out his life within the enchanted palace alongside the horrid beast.

"If I may make one request, although I do not have anything in return to exchange for it." Ferdinand's voice softened. "May I see my family?"  
At this the monster paused. 

"Very well. Come closer."

Ferdinand inched forward, every step closer revealing more details and shapes to it's gruesome form. When Ferdinand stood before the beast, it stepped to his side, and opened its hands wide before him as if holding a mirror. In the space between the beast's hands, a light glowed and shimmered, and within the settling light Ferdinand saw his sisters sleeping soundly and peacefully in the hazy dawn light, their breathing no longer labored and stuttered with coughing fits. Ferdinand let out a breath he didn't remember holding. The beast stepped away.

"There is a washtub in the far corner. You may rest and refresh yourself. However you hear a bell toll in a few hours, you shall join me in the dining hall." And with that the beast quietly glided out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ferdinand stood in the room, drained and numb. In saving those he cared for the most he had doomed himself to live with a devil. In truth, it had been his father who had doomed him, and all of Adrestia, and Ferdinand felt tears well in his eyes and he let out a silent curse. Defeated, he climbed onto the large bed, not caring to remove his boots or cloak, and let his exhaustion wash over him, dragging him into a deep sleep.

Ferdinand stood in a hazy, bright space. He frowned and lowered his eyes to his feet. He could not remember how he had gotten there, only that he had fallen asleep and-

_Yes. I fell asleep. I am dreaming._

When he looked back up, he found himself staring up at a strange, tall man. He was pale, thin, with dark hair that curled ever so slightly at the ends. He was dressed in an elegant and dark doublet, brocaded with the faintest shine that made Ferdinand believe he was clad in a fabric made of onyx. A matching dark cloak draped around one shoulder and fell to the ground, spilling tassels around his gleaming boots.

_A prince. He is a fairy prince just like the ones from the storybooks I would read to Grizella._

The tall man regarded Ferdinand with sad grey emerald eyes, one eye nearly shrouded by a few unruly whisps at his temple. He mouthed out words to Ferdinand, but he could not hear.

"My Lord, I cannot hear you." Ferdinand tried to tell him, but the dream would only let him open his mouth and gape dumbly. 

The prince repeated the silent words, then slowly reached out a gloved hand. He stared intently at Ferdinand, his eyes wide with fear. Shaking, Ferdinand slowly reached out to the prince, taking his outstretched hand, and through the haze of the dream, gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ferdinand looked back at the prince and smiled.

 _Do not worry, my Lord, do not be afraid._ He reassured the prince, although he was unsure of what to be afraid of, or if he had any sort of power to protect the dream prince. 

Ferdinand repeated his soothing words, if not in words either of them could hear, perhaps if they echoed in his thoughts, the other man could sense them. Ferdinand shut his eyes tight with the effort and reached out his other hand to clasp the prince's-

and he awoke to the sound of a robust bell from within the palace.


	2. Of Fairytales and Dining

Ferdinand found himself ushered to the dining hall by sconces that lit his way through the dark corridors of the Vestra manse. He had not bothered to change into the magical clothing, still unsure if it might suddenly constrict around his throat, or vanish at an inopportune moment to humiliate him.

The corridor opened into a long, narrow room, with a tall ceiling that seemed to stretch on for several stories. On the far wall were windows that spanned the entire length of the wall, all covered with thick curtains. The mahogany dining table stood in the middle of the room, with chairs for many guests, although there were only two settings placed- one at the head of the table, and one to its' left. Ferdinand cautiously rounded the table and sat to the side of the head of the table.  
The beast emerged from a room across the table, and gave Ferdinand a gruesome smile.

"Very good. Although I see you did not wish to dress yourself for company."

Ferdinand clenched his fists under the table and glared at the empty plate before him. The beast gave a chuckle at his silence, and waved a hand. The table lit up with candles to reveal a feast stretching the entire length; roasted ham and phesant, salted fish, bread baked with herbs so pungeant that the slightest wiff made Ferdinand's mouth water. There were fruits laid out on silver trays- some of which Ferdinand could not recognize. Several large spiced pies dotted the cornucopia, and an invisible bottle filled Ferdinand's glass with a dark wine.

When all was laid out, the beast took his seat at the head of the table, grinned at Ferdinand, and gestured at the display. "After you."

While Ferdinand was still uncertain if the beast had meant to fatten him for a meal, his hunger betrayed him, and he found himself reaching over to help himself. The beast chuckled again, and waved a hand by his own setting. A tea cup appeared, and began to fill with a black liquid which gave off a foul, dirt-like smell. Ferdinand eyed the beast sideways as it began to drink daintily from the cup, and then grab a roll of herb bread. It noticed him take interest.

"Would you like to try some?"

"Is it poison?"

The beast let out a dark laugh. "Perhaps to your delicate palate, but no. It is a drink made from certain roasted beans. It is akin to tea, although more potent."

"It certainly smells burnt." Ferdinand muttered, which only made the beast laugh again. At that, Ferdinand remembered what the beast had told him of conjuring his desires if he willed it. And so, Ferdinand thought of a blend of sweet fruit tea that he and his siblings would often share, and he watched with wonder as a cup appeared and filled. He picked up the cup, and softened at the familiar scent.

The two dined in tense silence, neither one looking much at the other. When the beast had finished its meal it rose from the table. "As I said before, you are free to explore the manse as you wish." It gave a curt bow, and left Ferdinand at his place at the table. He stared into his cup, swirling the cooling tea, and once again felt the threat of tears.

 _The scent of this tea is supposed to be accompanied by brothers and sisters, all fussing and chatting, yelling, crying, laughing- not silence and darkness and the cold._ Although a tall and robust man, Ferdinand suddenly felt small and alone. The feeling jolted him.

"Very well. If the beast allows me whatever I want within these walls, then I shall make use of this magic. Please guide me back to my quarters!" The sconces from the hall lit up, and he purposefully strode back to his room.

"I would like a bath!" Ferdinand shouted to no one, and then sheepishly added, "w-with scented oils!"

A swirl of warm air conjured a screen in the corner of his room, and behind it a large soaking tub already filled with steaming water. Next to it was a tray of delicate glass vials. Ferdinand quickly undressed at sunk into the tub, opening each vial and testing the scent until he landed on a sweet musk. He dumped the oil, vial and all, into his bath.

"I wish to have a glass of Varley red while I bathe!" A glass of wine appeared on the tray.

"And perhaps a blueberry scone- no! An apple tarte!" Both appeared on a small plate.

Ferdinand took the glass and the tarte, keeping his head and his treats barely above water. He felt giddy with the unruliness of it all, and laughed. As he took a bite of the tarte, letting crumbs fall into the water, he thought he could not remember the last time he had laughed so freely. Perhaps with his siblings, but even then their duties as the Prime Minister's children had restricted their glee to appropriate amounts. His duty had brought him to the Vestra manse to be imprisoned with the horrid monster. He remembered the pointed smile of the beast, grimaced, and downed his glass in a single undignified gulp.

Ferdinand picked out a red doublet with a pattern of embroidered black birds down the front to cover a light ruffled shirt, and found a pair of hose to match it. He spent the day wandering aimlessly through the halls, opening and closing doors, finding spacious but deathly silent bedrooms, trophy rooms, storage, lounges, and libraries. It was within one library that Ferdinand chanced upon a strange book. Amidst various tomes of stratagem and magics he could not discern, there stood a book without a title on spine or cover. It was embossed in a now faded gold, and as Ferdinand dragged it from its space on the shelf, a great amount of dust fell with it. He laid it out on a nearby table, and opened it to find the pages decorated in weaving patterns around the text, and opposite to each page of text was an old illustration.

 _This is. A picture book?_ Ferdinand scanned several pages before returning to the first to read in earnest:

> Once upon a time, there lived a great and proud king. His enemies cowered before him and his people revered him as a god. The secret to the king's might was his command of magics both known and occult. The king, never satisfied with his state, strove ever more for power and command of magic. One day, the king was graced with a son. However, the prince proved to be sickly and meek of heart. As the years passed, the king found he could no longer have children, and the sickly prince became his sole heir. Troubled by this, the proud king went forth to seek even greater power in neighboring lands.
> 
> The Dragon Queen, beautiful and terrible, heard news of the mortal king's movings, and became enraged. "How dare such a creature think itself as mighty as a dragon!" She bellowed, and appeared to the king in a sea of flames. The king used all his magics to bring the Dragon Queen to her knees, but she was akin to a god, and could not be swayed. The mortal king fell before the Queen, whose anger had still not been sated.
> 
> "For daring to ascend to godhood such as mine, your line shall be punished. You shall be reduced to the simple beasts that you are."  
>  Upon seeing the young prince, the Queen's decree softened. "Prince of Beasts, I shall bestow upon you the gifts which your father so conceitedly sought. Powerful magics and whatever your heart shall desire save the love of another. May you live this accursed life forever more!"

Ferdinand flipped through in search of a more satisfying ending, but found nothing.

_What an awful end to a strange tale. Dragons, gods, kings and magic. And beasts._

Ferdinand's thought was cut off by the ring of the dining bell.

A similar array of foods decorated the long table, and Ferdinand had taken his seat by the beast.

"I have dressed for supper, as you wished, although I do not see why I should comply with the rules you do not seem to follow yourself." He said haughtily, taking only a moment to survey the beast's tattered attire. It narrowed its eyes and grinned wide to show pointed teeth.

"How very perceptive, Aegir whelp. However I only brought up such a frivolous decorum to perhaps make his lordship feel more at home."

"I would, perhaps, feel more at home if you found a way to properly dress yourself if you wished to entertain a guest. I would think you should know how to behave in a noble fashion."

The beast raised a curious eyebrow, resting its chin on steepled claws.

"I know how you are, beast. You were once a prince, and your family paid the price for your father's conceit." Ferdinand gathered the courage to look the beast in its eyes. It let out a snort.

"If you are correct, what does this change?"

"If I am correct, it means that you have terrible manners for royalty."

The beast reached over the table for an apple and took a bite. "Shall I expect every word from you to be useless drivel? You do so resemble your sniveling father."

Ferdinand winced. "I am not my father, beast."

"Quite true. You still believe in such things as chivalry and justice. Like a child."

"Better a child than a monster."

For a while they ate in silence, when the beast spoke.

"The tale you read- it did not tell of how my father would use magic on me as a child in attempts to make me powerful and strong. It did not read that he offered his only child to the Dragon to spare his own life."

Ferdinand stared at his plate, bewildered by the beast's sudden confession. "I am sorry. That your father was a cruel man."

"I have no need for your pity. In the end, my father's wanton use of magic and the pursuit of power did make me more powerful than he could ever have imagined."

They said nothing for a long while. Then the beast let out a soft chuckle. "It seems our fathers have a penchant for shouldering their burdens on their children." Ferdinand remained silent, but found that he could not help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fibbed around with hubert and his family's backstory just to make every go according to keikaku. Also s/o to queen rhea


	3. Of Chestnuts and Hand Made Meals

Ferdinand began to pass the days within the Vestra manse exploring the seemingly endless halls and doors, punctuated by meals with the beast, which usually entailed snide remarks followed by silence. House Vestra, whether by magic or by it's original mundane construction, satiated Ferdinand's curiosity with libraries, rooms of guests and residents long passed, a kitchen and expansive pantry, several armories, trophy rooms, and sparring grounds (to his relief), as well as empty stables (which only made his heart ache). Ferdinand thought of the horse that had brought him swiftly to the Vestra palace, a loyal and sturdy chestnut mare, who was perhaps wandering the cursed woods surrounding the palace. He tried not to think of the mare as hungry and alone, or worse, set upon by wolves or other terrible creatures. He decided, even if it was a lie, that she must have made it back out of the woods, retraced her steps back to the Aegir household, and was presently being pampered by one of his siblings.

At night, Ferdinand dreamed of the sad prince, and every time he appeared, Ferdinand could never seem to get close enough to hear his whispered words before waking. The prince appeared the same each time, gaunt and tall and clad in shimmering black. Every morning Ferdinand found himself longing to hear the prince's silent words- if not only because it was a mystery presenting itself to be unraveled, but perhaps, he thought, the prince was calling Ferdinand to aide him in some way. Amidst his wanderings Ferdinand thought often of the dream prince. He wondered if he was trapped somewhere in the Vestra household; a prisoner to the cursed magic, and then if he were within the walls of the immense house, how would Ferdinand free him? He wondered if the beast had trapped the prince here as he had trapped Ferdinand. He wondered if the sad prince saw him- a sad noble boy whispering pleas for help while he slept. He wondered if he continued wandering the halls if he could find and free him, slay the beast, and escape together. Ferdinand's heart warmed at the thought of them riding away, grinning boyishly at one another, and laughing. The thought of companionship and escape pressed him to continue searching the halls.

One evening, Ferdinand had dressed himself for his supper with the beast. He had picked an elegant velvety crimson jerkin atop a simple white doublet and deep red paned hose, embroidered with a line of gold up the back and front. The beast, always arriving after Ferdinand had seated himself, had not bothered to change his appearance in the slightest. It waved its hand and the banquet appeared, filled with grilled fish unrecognizable to Ferdinand, foreign spices wafting from the meats, and sweet vegetables pickled into mysteriously bright colors. As he ate, Ferdinand finished his wine, cleared his throat, and looked up from his plate at the beast.

"Say, Beast, do you know every room in this palace?" It sat in silence, contemplating his words after many meals shared without so much as a grunt.

"Aye. I know every last corner and stone. What of it, lordling?"

"Are there any other living souls within these walls? Aside from you and I." Ferdinand briefly contemplated if the beast had a soul.

"This house has a great number of things. Of living things there are but the two who sit at this table."

"Not even animals? Surely there are other creatures such as yourself here." If the beast took offense to the comment, it did not show it. Ferdinand continued, "could your magic create living creatures? Perhaps facsimiles?"

"No."

"Have you even tried?"

"Yes." It appeared annoyed, and bared its teeth in an awful grin. "Does my company not please you? Is that why you roam my halls incessantly? You wish for a better companion?"

Ferdinand refused to shrink, "My mare would have made for better companionship."

It snorted, and rose from its seat. "Enjoy the rest of your evening in solitude, lordling," it said with a bow, and left.

That night, Ferdinand dreamed of the prince again. This time, the prince did not speak, nor did he reach for Ferdinand. Instead, he held something clasped within his hands. With a familiar, pleading look, the prince held out his hands towards Ferdinand.

_Is this a gift? For me?_

He slowly strode forward, and the prince opened his hands to reveal a chestnut. Ferdinand let out a laugh.

_How strange, but thank you, my friend! Is it enchanted?_

However the prince only gave a bashful smile, looking down at his boots. Ferdinand reached out to take the chestnut, but as soon as he laid a finger upon it, he suddenly awoke in his bedchamber.

That day Ferdinand took to wandering the halls, retracing his steps along paths he had taken before, when he heard a whinny coming from one of the stables adjacent to the courtyard. He ran towards the sound, and found a horse in one of the stalls. The mare began to toss its head excitedly and snort as Ferdinand approached. Although this horse looked slightly haggard, this was indeed the very same chestnut mare he had ridden upon.

_Of course! The chestnut! You brought her to me, didn't you, my friend!_

In that moment, Ferdinand felt as though he had gained two good friends.

-~-

Rides with the mare improved Ferdinand's mood greatly. He rose early to tend to her, take her for rides around the castle grounds, brush and feed her. His meals with the beast felt a little more fulfilling, although nothing seemed to change between the two. In his dreams Ferdinand smiled brightly at the dream prince who had brought his horse back to him.

_I am unsure of how you accomplished the feat of bringing her back to me safe and sound, but I thank you nonetheless, my friend!_

The prince allowed Ferdinand to take his hands and shake them as hard as the nobleman could in the strange molasses world of dreaming. Sometimes Ferdinand would stop to look into the prince's face, to watch him return to speaking silent words. In the dream, Ferdinand focused acutely on his mouth in attempts to read his lips, and although he was terribly clever, the dream world clouded Ferdinand's ability to comprehend or remember once he had woken.

Much of Ferdinand's daytime musings became occupied with the mysterious prince in his dreams. While not idly chatting and venting to the mare, he continued exploring the various rooms and corridors of the manse. Surely, there had to be an end to the corridors and alcoves and rooms and balconies and walkways. Yet Ferdinand continued to find new nooks to explore, and so his search for clues of the prince continued. Amidst the monotony of the search he found himself daydreaming of the prince. He pictured them finally meeting one another, of running away from the cursed Vestra palace, of perhaps taking a stroll by his side and learning all he could about him, of placing a protective hand upon his shoulder, or of discreetly taking the shy prince's hand in his own as they walked. At this Ferdinand blushed.

_Am I a schoolboy now? Fantasizing of storybook endings- how childish of me. I must focus on finding the man and freeing us both!_

Whatever lonely thoughts Ferdinand had he quickly dismissed.

Ferdinand and the beast supped again in extravagance and silence. This time, it was Ferdinand who finished first, excusing himself. Before he could leave the table, the beast spoke.

"How do you find your time here in my palace?" It growled. Ferdinand disliked how the few conversations he had with the beast felt like a game of wits.

"If I may be blunt, I have found it rather dreary and lacking, Dear Monster. Now, if I may be excused." The beast let out a hearty and cruel laugh that stopped Ferdinand in his tracks.

"How typical of a noble runt." It sighed as it lapped at a wine glass. Ferdinand felt color rise in his face.

"Forgive me, beast, but I do not believe I understand what you mean."

"Little lordling, you see fit to dress yourself in finery, partake in feasts every day, make use of magic to make yourself comfortable as you see fit-- I have even allowed your horse to stable here, and yet you still find nothing to your satisfaction. Must your kind always want for more beyond your means, no matter how much you already have at the ready?" The beast leaned back in its chair, folding its arms and feigned a look of concern.

"I should think I am allowed to voice my opinion when I am held prisoner here." Ferdinand clenched his fists.

"You were never a prisoner here. Go. Walk away from this place."

"And what of my family?"

"What of them? You may live the life you wish beyond my walls. Is that not what you wish first and foremost? To be free of me?"

"I would never abandon them to this awful fate you have bestowed-"

"Your father bestowed-"

"I shall put up with your horrid countenance until the day I die if it means they shall remain unharmed!" Ferdinand's voice had raised into a shout.

"A martyr and a noble. Perhaps the duke was truly trying to punish me by shoving you off onto me." The beast sighed. Ferdinand's blood boiled.

"You are perhaps correct in noting that I have not been grateful for living in splendor. However splendor and opulence are empty, shallow things. I have great love for my siblings, my country, and yes- even my trusted horse! It may be that love is the thing you and your wretched palace lack, because you do not have a heart!"

And before the beast could retort, Ferdinand stormed out of the dining hall to his quarters, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ferdinand felt the anger of his waking self bleed into his dream world. He briskly walked up to the prince, grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me where you are. We will slay that wretched monster and we will be free." Ferdinand was too angry to notice that he had spoken aloud. With a concerned frown, the prince shook his head.

"I want to help you! Where are you?" The prince looked away from Ferdinand with a pained expression. Ferdinand realized he was crushing the man's hands within his own, and softened his hold and his voice.

"Please, your Highness, my dear friend. Do you not wish to be free of this place? Will you not aide me, and join me?" The prince slowly turned his face to Ferdinand, and gave him his sad smile. And Ferdinand felt his heart ache. He reached out and carefully placed his hand upon the prince's cheek. When the sad prince did not flinch away, Ferdinand's other hand guided the prince's hand to his own cheek. The prince closed his eyes, and Ferdinand saw his chest heave in a heavy sigh, and when he opened his grey jade eyes, Ferdinand smiled wide.

_This feeling. This is what the beast lacks. This bond between us shall be our guiding light, my prince, and that light shall burn away the beast's hatred._

Ferdinand stood there with his prince, tracing each others cheek bones with soft caresses of their thumbs, their eyes becoming all they could see.

"Radiant." Is all Ferdinand heard from the prince before he was roughly thrown back into the waking world.

Ferdinand seemed to have a renewed vigor. He greeted the beast with a hearty 'Good Morning!' before starting his breakfast, which earned him a raised eyebrow and silence. He hummed and grinned to himself, taking extra care of how he held his silverware or delicately dabbed his mouth with the edge of his napkin. It put the beast on edge, and it drank an extra cup of its foul drink in a hurry.

He set to work in the afternoon, checking stock of the larder and pantry, and finding it, perhaps unsurprisingly, empty. Ferdinand had been terribly grateful, in that moment, that he had always indulged his siblings in making confections. While his father had discouraged him from doing what he deemed 'servants' work', his younger siblings had taken after him in wanting to unravel the secrets behind their favorite tea time snacks. When Duke Aegir was away, Ferdinand was sure to be in the kitchens with the youngest of his brothers and sisters, creating pastries that were far too sweet, and often oddly shaped or burnt. Despite their imperfections, Ferdinand could find nothing more delicious than the fruits of their labor paired with a cup of tea while sitting in one of the grand gazebos covered head to toe in flour and dough. While he was no master, Ferdinand was sure that he could at least cook if his baking was as half as decent as he believed.

He focused on ingredient rather than the cooked food in his mind, and before his eyes to kitchen and pantry was filled with game and vegetables, spices and herbs, and fresh dairy. Ferdinand then conjured pots, pans, and utensils. He boiled water and mixed flour to shape pie crusts. He readied meats and stirred sauces, finely sliced parsnips and mushrooms and boiled them with herbs, and garnished them with figs and grapes. Ferdinand began to hum a lively sonata as he blanched almonds and stole a sniff of rose water for a pudding, and broke fully into song as he chopped fruits in a staccato rhythm for a tarte. He wondered if the prince enjoyed singing, or cooking, and he imagined scenarios in which he could serenade the prince whilst they fumbled around a pitiful yet charming attempt at a pastry, arms covered in flour, and smiles upon their faces.

As Ferdinand waited for his dishes to cook, he sat on a stool by the oven, elbows planted firmly on his knees and chin cupped in his hands, and thought about his 'conversation' with the sad prince.

_Why did he not want me to find him? Or perhaps there is a key to searching for him that cannot be found simply by roaming the palace?_

He certainly hoped the prince had not bade him to end his search; not after they had shared an intimate moment. Ferdinand disliked the thought of sitting idly while his prince suffered in solitude in an unknown place within the palace, however if Ferdinand had no power to free him, then perhaps the next night he would ask his prince for a sign. If his prince wished for them to meet, then Ferdinand would receive some sort of hint from him. His heart quickened it's pace a little.

Ferdinand did not change out of food stained clothes for supper. When the beast emerged it found the table already set with two generous pies, a plate of parsnips and figs, and several desserts. A neat decanter sat between their spots at the table. The spread was humble in comparison to the enchanted feasts that spread over the length of the table, and the plates and pies were not set so neat and perfect, but Ferdinand sat in his spot, his chest puffed, and he smiled victoriously at the beast.

"I mentioned before that much of your home lacks heart, and so I have begun to rectify this. I have made us supper using as little of the house's magic as possible!" He beamed. The beast tentatively sat in it's seat.

"You understand that I cannot be killed with poisons, lordling." It growled. Ferdinand only laughed.

"It is not cooked with poison, but with a dash of love, one might say!"

"So it is poisoned."

Ferdinand's smile could not be stricken from his face as he reached towards his hard work and helped himself. After watching Ferdinand take several contented bites, the beast cautiously followed suit. It took a bite of a hearty meat pie and remained stony faced as it chewed thoughtfully.

"You may be harsh on your critique, beast, I shall not blanche or fight your words. Have at it- what are your thoughts?" Ferdinand gave the beast a sideways grin as he helped himself to seconds.

The beast's expression did not change as it chewed its initial bite, and it did not change at the second bite, or the third. It did not even look at Ferdinand as it began to take a little of each dish he prepared. The silence over their table felt lighter, and Ferdinand smiled to himself.

That night, Ferdinand fell asleep despite his racing heart, eager to see his prince. In the dream world Ferdinand ran to him and held the tall prince's hands in his own.

"My prince, I wish to see you, not in this ephemeral world, but in our waking hours. Will you not guide me to you, wherever you may be?"

The prince stroked the side of Ferdinand's face with an elegant gloved hand. And then he spoke.

"You are so radiant, dear Ferdinand. To look at you is akin to looking at the sun, or a rose in full bloom. I do not wish for us to be apart, for my heart is yours."

Ferdinand hung to each word as if it were keeping his head afloat in a raging storm. The prince dropped his hand from Ferdinand's face, and produced a large rose blossom. He placed it in Ferdinand's empty hand, and with that the dream faded.

Ferdinand stayed in bed a little longer, bathed in a faint smell of roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing? I don't know her.


End file.
